Predator Annihilator
Space Marine Chapter]] The Predator Annihilator is a variant of the basic Predator Destructor tank used by the Chapters of the Space Marines. The Annihilator variant of the Predator is a relatively new addition to the Imperium of Man's armoury, and was first introduced in the 36th Millennium. The Predator Annihilator is equipped with turret-mounted Twin-linked "Stormbringer" Lascannons as opposed to the basic turret-mounted Autocannon on the Predator Destructor. The Annihilator variant of the Predator is constructed in the same manner as the standard Predator, using the same processes and rituals dedicated to the Machine God. The Annihilator variant of the Predator was originally conceived as a field-modification by the Space Wolves Chapter, but after an intense investigation that lasted for over 200 standard years, it was found by the Adeptus Mechanicus that the replacement of the Autocannon with Twin-linked Lascannons had been a feature found within the vehicle's original Standard Template Construct (STC) designs and thus it became on officially recognised part of the Imperium's arsenal. History Space Marine Chapter during combat]]The records of the Liber Armorum records show that the Predator Annihilator was first used by the Space Wolves during the Skarath Crusade, near the fringes of the Eye of Terror, in the 36th Millennium. During the Crusade, a Space Wolves Great Company were surrounded on all sides by Skarath Heretics and rebels, including the combined armour of several Traitor Legions. The Space Wolves are renowned for their ingenuity and refusal to accept defeat, even in seemingly impossible situations. The Iron Priests of the Great Company prayed to their Primarch, Leman Russ, and were granted a vision. After consulting every portent, and casting the runes, they saw that the signs were favourable and began the process of modifying their Predators. Using the Long Fang's Lascannons, they created the very first Predator Annihilators, and used them to break their enemies' siege and cut massive swaths through the Traitors' armoured units and Dreadnoughts. After this impressive display, the Adeptus Mechanicus began a 200-year-long investigation into the Predator Annihilator, and eventually gave the vehicle the Machine God's blessing, although by this time the Space Wolves had already been using the Predator Annihilator for over 190 standard years. Armament The Predator Annihilator is an anti-armour variant of the basic Predator Destructor. That tank's turret-mounted Autocannon has been replaced with Twin-linked "Stormbringer" Lascannons. These Lascannons feature flash dampeners and special focusing rings which are powered by diaquartzoid crystal batteries for maximum efficiency. Each of the tank's two barrels are good for about 1000 shots before the effects of heat warping require them to be replaced. The Predator Annihilator, like all Predator variants, can be equipped with two sponson-mounted weapons, either Heavy Bolters or Lascannons. A Predator Annihilator armed with sponson-mounted Lascannons in addition to its turret-mounted Lascannons makes for a very formidable anti-armour vehicle. The tank also features self-sealing hatches that protect the crew from hazardous environments, a narrow-band long-range Vox array for keeping in contact with other friendly forces, and special spinal implant interfaces that allows the crew of Astartes to directly interface with their vehicle's Cogitator systems through their Power Armour. The Predator Annihilator can also be outfitted with a dozer blade, extra armour plating, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, improved communications systems, a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, a searchlight, and smoke launchers. Chaos Predator Annihilator The Predator tank has been the iron fist of the Traitor Legions since the days of the Horus Heresy, and it is the most common Predator variant used by the Chaos Space Marines. The Forces of Chaos have used Predator tanks in every conceivable theatre of war, from the civil wars that broke out between the Traitor Legions following the attempted cloning of Horus to the Black Crusades of Abaddon the Despoiler. The Predator is used by all of the Traitor Legions, and all Renegade Space Marine Chapters that have turned against the Imperium. There are rumours of Predator Tanks within the arsenals of the Forces of Chaos that are controlled by the Warp itself, and lack a crew. These tanks are marked with the fell iconography of the Chaos Gods, and feature special weapons such as toxic sprayers and Sonic Weapons. The Predator Annihilator variant of the basic Predator Destructor is not as common amongst the ancient Traitor Legions as it is in the newer Renegade Astartes forces that have defected from the Imperium in later times. Known Users of the Predator Annihilator *'Adeptus Astartes' - The Predator Annihilator is used by every known Space Marine Chapter in the Imperium; it is deployed alongside the Predator Destructor as an anti-armour vehicle and as heavy fire support for infantry. *'Chaos and Renegade Space Marines' - Space Marine Chapters that have fallen to Chaos or have otherwise left the Imperium make use of Predator Annihilators in much the same way as their Loyalist counterparts. *'Space Wolves' - The Space Wolves were the very first Space Marine Chapter to make use of the Predator Annihilator during the Skarath Crusade and have used them in countless other conflicts since then. *'Dark Angels' - The Dark Angels made use of the Predator Annihilator during the Defence of St. Lysias Basilica during the 13th Black Crusade and during the Siege of Vraks. *'Revilers Chapter '- The Revilers Space Marine Chapter made use of Predator Annihilators during the Molov Massacre. *'Crimson Fists' - The Crimson Fists Space Marine Chapter made use of the the Predator Annihilator during the Ork invasion of Rynn's World. *'Blood Ravens' - The Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter made use of Predator Annihilators during the Dark Crusade, the Kaurava Conflict, and the First, Second, and Third Aurelian Crusades. Notable Deployments of the Predator Annihilator *'The Siege of Vraks' - During the 17-year-long Siege of Vraks, the Predator Annihilator was deployed by the Red Scorpions, Steel Brethren, Dark Angels, and Red Hunters Space Marine Chapters. The tank was also used by the Apostles of Contagion and The Purge Chaos Space Marine warbands. *'The Badab War' - During the Badab War, the Fire Angels, Novamarines, Salamanders, Minotaurs, and Sons of Medusa Space Marine Chapters used Predator Annihilators. The Lamenters, Executioners, and Astral Claws Renegade Space Marine Chapters also made use of the Predator Annihilator. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Predator Destructor *Baal Predator *Imperial Vehicles Sources *''White Dwarf'' 271 (UK) *''Insignium Astartes'', p.48 *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), p. 69 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (3rd Edition), p. 9 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (4th Edition), p. 11 *''Codex Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pp. 35-36 *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition), pp. 40-41 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), p. 86 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), p. 41 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), p. 14 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 38-39 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), p. 78 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), p. 18 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), p. 34 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), p. 43 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 37-44 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pp. 23, 54, 122, 131 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 64, *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 57, 86, 128, 173-175 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 33, 38, 58 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - The Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 59, 66, 201 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', p. 96, 114, 122 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 26-27, 93, 103, 158-163 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', p. 54 Gallery PredatorAnnihilator04.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Revilers Space Marine Chapter, side view PredatorAnnihilator05.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Revilers Space Marine Chapter, top view PredatorAnnihilator06.png|A Predator Annihilator of the Revilers Space Marine Chapter, front view PredatorAnnihilator08.png|A Predator Annihilator in urban combat PredatorAnnihilator03.png|A Predator Annihilator of The Purge, a Chaos Space Marine warband, during the Siege of Vraks Space Marine Predator.jpg|A Predator Annihilator of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter Category:P Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Space Marine Vehicles